1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display panel, particularly liquid crystal display device for both laptop computer and desktop computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are used for display device of portable laptop computers. However, one major issue for the portable laptop computer is the power consumption. The longer battery lifetime is the more convenient and widely efficient for users who use a laptop computer. Battery capacity of a laptop computer nowadays is about between three to five hours, even up to seven hours for some certain models. The major devices that consume most power are the processor, chipsets, hard disk, and LCD device.
High luminance back light plates are not used for LCD devices of laptop computers in order to reduce power consumption. Nevertheless, luminance or luminance of display devices will be diminished according to such design. One solution is to lower the thickness of color filter films. The reason is because color filter films will not only filter lights but also absorb light to lower luminance. Chromatics will also diminish with thinner color filter films. Another solution is to increase the aperture ratio of a pixel, but more complex manufacturing processes and designs will have to be incurred.
Alternatively, LCD devices are also used for as monitors of desktop computers. Power consumption will not be an issue, and high luminance back light plates can be used as light sources to promote chromatics of color filter films. A simple way to increase chromatics is to increase the thickness of color filter films. However, such a solution can not be suitable for laptop computers.
Hence, one liquid crystal display device will have two different, opposite designs to apply for laptop computers and desktop computers. While manufacturing the two kinds of LCD panels, different specifications for color filter films of the same LCD panel size are needed. Thus, one design is not available for the two applications.